Los Cristales Invernales
by El Caballero Prodigo
Summary: Un extraño fenómeno amenaza a la naturaleza, y por ende, al reino entero. La tierra cambiará, y muerta se volverá, si no se descubre la verdad antes de finalizar la época en que la nieve tiñe al país de blanco. Narnia, la tierra en donde todo puede suceder.


_**Prólogo**_

El aire otoñal empezaba a hacerse sentir en los verdes bosques que rodeaban las praderas del oeste. Como a la tarde, la mañana la ocupaba en salir de cacería, o simplemente vagar entre los troncos, matorrales y flores veraniegas. Había que aprovechar el aspecto que ahora el lugar ofrecía, ya que cuando viniera el invierno, todo se perdería, para transformarse en nieve. No era que no le gustara la nieve, es más, prefería el bosque en invierno, pero si hablaba de cacerías, eran más abundantes cuando los animales correteaban por allí en vez de dormir en sus refugios. Con el carcaj cruzado tras su espalda,  
cruzó sobre un arroyo pasando por un tronco grueso y grande, y al bajar, saltó de esa superficie para volver a sentir sus botas sobre el césped y la tierra húmeda por el rocío. A través de las copas de los árboles, la luz dorada del sol teñía el ambiente de un amarillo cálido, y le iluminaba el cabello negro medio recogido.  
Cuando llegó a la zona en la que solía descansar, se dejó caer sobre las enredadas y altas raíces, sacando de una bolsa de cuero unas pequeñas frutas rojas, para degustarlas con una leve sonrisa. No había nada mejor que la vida del errante, no la cambiaba por ningún dinero, castillo o corona. De hecho, creía que aquellos que vivían encerrados, de alguna forma envidiaban su estilo de vida. Sólo necesitaba de su arco para subsistir, y de cierto amigo especial. En cuanto terminara de tomar aquel aperitivo, iría a revisar la trampa que había tendido unos metros más allá. Quizás algún animal torpe, y esperaba que no parlante, habría caído en el simple complejo de sogas y redes que había colocado. La naturaleza le proveía lo que necesitaba, y ella la respetaba, un modo de vida respetuoso y simple.  
–¿Dafne? ¿Eres tú?  
–Escuchó una voz ronca a sus espaldas, mientras caminaba sobre un fino manto de hojarasca, al parecer en esa zona los árboles se pelaban más rápido... mucho más rápido. O quizás sólo un pájaro, o algún animal, las había hecho caer. Se detuvo en seco,  
volteando rápidamente.  
–¿Señor Bigotes? –Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.  
–¡Ah, Dafne! –El zorro salió de su escondite, trotando hacia ella, con el pelaje rojizo mojado. Se sacudió, salpicando gotas a su alrededor. –Bueno verte.  
–Bueno verte también, Bigotes. –Concordó ella, acomodando la bolsa que traía colgada también, al igual que su carcaj. En su mano derecha sostenía su arco de madera de caoba, algo vieja y gastada. –¿Sales de cacería también?  
–De hecho, no. –Respondió el animal, restregándose contra un tronco, para rascar la picazón de su costado. –Necesito verlo.  
–¿A quién?  
–A nuestro amigo en común, claro.  
Dafne no debió preguntar a quién se refería, pero tenía una duda,  
¿para qué lo necesitaba? O mejor dicho, por qué con esa preocupación que se le notaba en los ojos a kilómetros de distancia. Con la voz más suave, la muchacha accedió a guiarlo de buena gana, más tarde se haría cargo de las presas, si otro no se las robaba. Caminaron por los caminos sinuosos que subían hasta la cúspide de una ladera, y allí, entre rocas y plantas doradas, encontraron a quien buscaban.  
–Artax, un amigo quiere verte.  
Las patas blancas y levemente peludas salieron de entre los matorrales, al igual que el pecho ancho y fuerte, y el cuello curvo, perfecto. Las crines blancas caían a un lado de forma hermosa, y se veían relucientes, al igual que todo el pelaje y el cuerno que nacía de la frente de la maravillosa criatura.  
–¿Bigotes? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó el unicornio, moviendo las orejas con curiosidad. El zorro hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, y se acercó.  
–Te eché de menos, viejo amigo. –Anunció el pelirrojo, adelantándose a Dafne, para estar más cerca de Artax. –Y lamento que mi llegada no traiga nuevas noticias.  
–¿Malas noticias? ¿Qué ocurre?  
–Creo que… –El zorro pareció vacilar, pero luego, enderezando más su postura y hablando con más firmeza, continuó. –Creo que deberían ver esto.  
Con la seña que hizo el unicornio con sus patas, Dafne lo comprendió todo. Caminó, con pasos largos, hacia él, y subió al lomo, sin no antes cruzar el arco por su espalda también. Agradeció tener ropa cómoda y mullida esa mañana, a veces la cuerda del arco le molestaba cuando rozaba con su pecho. En cuanto ellos estuvieron preparados, Bigotes murmuró un "síganme", y empezaron a moverse al galope por el bosque, siguiendo al rápido compañero que llevaban delante. No podía ser tan grave el asunto, razonó ella. Quizás un problema entre los habitantes del bosque, como los pájaros carpinteros que la semana anterior se habían peleado por un pino, y tuvieron que intervenir para calmar las aguas, o terminarían picoteándose entre sí. Pero jamás imaginó con qué se encontraría, y al verlo, se quedó con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos negros teñidos en sorpresa. Bajó del lomo de Artax de un salto, y muy lentamente, como si algo la aferrara al suelo, se acercó al lugar que tenía delante. No era la única consternada, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que su amigo también estaba petrificado, y la pena de Bigotes no era nada exagerada.  
Una porción de bosque había dejado de ser bosque. Era tierra… grisácea, muerta, resquebrajada. No quedaban ni hojas, ni césped, ni flores, sólo madera reseca y tierra en el mismo estado. Hasta el aire se veía oscuro, como si hubiera un poco de humo. Pero allí no había nada quemado. Era simplemente lo que se veía, bosque muerto.  
–¿Quién podría hacer una cosa así? –Murmuró, acariciando la rama de un pequeño fresno.  
–No lo sé, y tampoco sé si fue provocado. Las ninfas aún no lo saben, no quería decirles… entristecerán muchísimo.  
–Esto no fue provocado por alguien con sus propias manos, si no de algo que viene de alguien.  
–Explícate. –Le dijo Dafne con suavidad al equino. –Esto sólo puede ser magia. Una magia que alteró la misma naturaleza, y no fue la Magia Insondable, ella jamás dañaría la tierra de Aslan.  
–¿Entonces…? –Tanto humana como zorro se miraron de soslayo, y luego a Artax, que permanecía frío, distante.  
–Tendremos que averiguarlo.


End file.
